


I love Your Pain

by Noiz_Ratio



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Ratio/pseuds/Noiz_Ratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thrived of it, the way he was underestimated the way no one thought of him but that one kid who…. I better not tell who he is just yet should I, not yet. No one would have thought that underneath his harmless outer appearance he was a monster on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dark durarara fanfiction and i can ensure it will only get darker. iv noticed that there is not enough dark fics for my favorite character and since my favorite types of fics are the normal characters turning dark i decided i should just write a proper dark fic for him, also im not naming who this fic is about till the next 1 or 2 chapters ( and please note this will be dark, almost disturbingly so) I hope you Enjoy.
> 
> xxx Noiz

Ikebukuro was quit tonight, the city was too quit. It gave a tense feeling to those living in the city, it was like something was changing like something bad was about to happen. Something that would change Ikebukuro, or someone.

 

 

If there was something you absolutely had too know before coming in to  Ikebukuro it was to stay away from the big players in city; The first was the infamous  information broker Izaya Orihara the second  being  Shizuo Heiwajimas and the third was the headless rider. The three were some of Ikebukuros most famous people and should I say most dangerous, they were so well known so noticeable that someone like him would just be passed by unnoticed, unrecognized, nobody would blink twice if they had passed him on the street, he was just another member of the city of Ikebukuro, he wasn’t important like the rest of the big names that were gossiped about day and night. But that’s exactly what he had counted on, his unimportance. It was clear that in any situation underestimation someone was the most dangerous thing to do, it was the most common mistake. How many times had someone died because they underestimated there enemy.  

 

 

Like a black widow hunting its prey, even though it one of the smallest of spiders it has the most venomous poison, they are often overlooked by predators even other spiders. That’s why there so deadly, because there smart. They can kill you before you’ve even noticed, just on bite and your dead, if they want they can make you suffer or make it so that you don’t even know you dying until your dead, that’s how they win because there so deadly so smart hidden underneath a cover of harmlessness . He thrived of it, the way he was underestimated the way no one thought of him but that one kid who…. I better not tell who he is just yet should I, not yet. No one would have thought that underneath his harmless outer appearance he was monster a on the inside.

Ever since he was born he always wondered how things worked, how humans worked. On the day of his birth it was a normal day just like any other, his mother had given birth to him 4 hours after she went into labor, there were no complications there was nothing stranger or different about his birth…except for the baby himself. It’s often wondered how so many people can have such normal lives but grow so twisted so evil so inhuman. It’s said that everyone is born innocent and at some point in their lives they can turn twisted, if that’s was true then the he would be the one expectation. From the moment he was born he craved the pain of others, he wanted to see how others worked inside and out. Maybe he was born innocent and his curiosity turned him into what he was today, although I doubt it.

 

The boy was smart as he grew up he quickly realized that the best thing to do was to be unnoticed by others, that way he would be able to play with them more, without their realization. 

The first four years of his life went past without an incident, until his interests started to grow more active.

 

When he was five he began playing outside, or that was what his parents thought. In actuality he was killing insects and dissecting them, he would find them and crush, smash or burn them. He watched as they tried to escape from his clutches, he often found it funny as he  watched them struggle to escape, he often wondered what pain they were feeling.

 

 

When he was six he began killing birds and small animals, pulling out birds wings and poking out there eyes with pointy rocks and sticks he loved to hear them screech in pain as then he let some rats he found eat away at their squirming body’s, the boy wondered how much it hurt to be eaten alive, he laughed at the thought, at the pain.

 

At age seven he began to think of more imaginative ways to cause other living things pain. There was a sweet girl that lived next door to him; she was only a year older than him. He watched from his window as she would play with her dog day in and out, she loved the dog often taking it on walks and buying it new toys to play with, it was perfect. It was the night before the girls 8th birthday when he decided she was the one he was going to cause pain. The girl was going to have a big party, lots of people from the village where he stayed were invited over, including himself and his parents. On the day of the girls birthday he got up early around 5 o’clock and snuck out of his house and through to the girls garden to ware the dog was chained up outside, he knew that much to the girls unhappiness the dog wasn’t allowed to sleep inside so was put in an oversized  kennel  outside. He walked up to the kennel, unseen by anyone expect for the dog who immediately noticed him as soon as he entered the garden. As he walked up to the animal, he stared right into his eyes. Dogs generally become aggressive if they are stared at and feel threatened but as he stepped closer and closer to the dog, it began to wine and cower in fear, slowly he into his pocket and took out a kitchen knife he took from his house. He watched, he smiled as the dog started to back away from him, before the animal could get away he reached out and grabbed its collar, quickly very quickly he held the dog in place before slitting it throat. There was a lot more blood than he was expecting, a lot redder, after that day it was his favorite colour. It was such a beautiful colour. It made him happy. The special day the girl was meant to have was ruined by the sight of her beloved pet dead, covered in blood lying in her garden. He watched from his window as her parents tried to comfort the crying girl. It made him smile. On that day he learned a new way to cause others pain, it was a lot more fun than he thought it was going to be, how useful it was. 

 

 

On his eighth birthday he began to learn that manipulation was another means to cause pain, he quickly learned how to convincingly lie to others and became very skilled at being manipulative, it was a natural skill that came to him, that’s not very surprising though. He wanted to test his skills out, so he would deliberately hurt himself so that when he returned home he would pretend to have been hurt by some other boys that lived near where they stayed, he would come home shaking and crying, falling into his mother’s arms wiling that some other boys attacked him. Of course nobody believed the pleas from the boys that he framed, nobody would believe that the sweet and innocent boy would be lying about such as serious thing. If only they knew, if only his mother had seen through his lies, maybe she wouldn’t have suffered by his hands.

 

 

It was at age 11 when he killed his first person, his dear mother.  But I’ll tell you about that later.

 

 

At the moment he was trapping his prey, oh how he loved it when they struggled.


	2. difference in preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain is such a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter *insert smile face* thank you to LolieG for motivating me to write this so fast.

At a young age the boy learnt that laughing was meant for different things. He learned that when you were happy you laughed, and when you were sad you cried, and that was that. Although on learning this he also found himself to be different than others.

 

It was a little over on his tenth birthday when he realized this. There was a lovely young couple that had moved in down the street, the young woman was pregnant and was soon to be married to her fiancé. That was until she died. It was a hit and run, accidental of course. It happened near where he was playing or should I say torturing some animal. He had heard the police talking about the accident; he hid so he could hear the details of the woman’s death. The woman in question had suffered a horrendous death, she was caught under the wheels of the car and dragged under, due to her pregnancy her stomach was ripped open and when the car stopped she was left screaming in agony for at least a few minutes before bleeding to death.   
He loved it, the pain, the suffering it was so beautiful he craved for it.

 

On that day he learned with joy that his interests weren’t like others, that day when he got home he laughed and laughed at the thought of the poor woman lying ripped apart under the car, the street laced with his favorite color of red, he laughed at her suffering, at how much he loved her pain and how he loved the thought of her friends, family, and fiancé being in pain, how amazing it was that one person’s death could cause so much suffering.  
That day he learned a valuable lesson, he learned the effect a single person’s death could have on so many others, and what a fun lesson it was. The thing about pain is that it’s like an infection; it spreads from person to person. A single person has a bad day so they're mean or cruel to someone else, that person then is upset, unhappy and they then takeout their unhappiness to another, maybe a friend or a family member. How beautiful pain was, oh how he loved it so dearly. 

 

He was a monster. He wasn’t human, he couldn’t have been not with the sins he committed. 

 

If I were to say the thing that made him most like a monster, would be his smile. It wasn’t the smile he gave you when he showed his fangs; no it was the one that he used to hide them. The one that was so innocent it could fool anyone, a stranger, a friend, a mother. It was his smile that made him so dangerous, that made him a killer, a monster; it’s what he used to lure you in to his trap. Once you were caught in his web, you were from then on at his mercy, although the sad thing is, he doesn’t have any mercy. 

 

When I said earlier that the city of Ikebukuro was quiet, I lied. In truth the city is never quiet it’s just dormant. 

 

At the moment in Ikebukuro a man dressed in a black suit was walking down a random street with a large smile on his face, a genuine kind smile, not like his. The man just had one of the luckiest days of his life, or so he thought. Through the day the man had one lucky thing come upon him one after the other; he had woken up and went out job hunting leaving his 12 year old daughter asleep in his run down house. On the way down the street he had found a ¥20 note laying at the side of the road, how lucky. Then by chance he had decided to go into a convenience store he regularly visited and found they had a job opening that needed to be filled immediately, and how lucky he had been to get the job. His problems were being solved one after the other. That’s the thing though isn’t it, the happier you become then the smallest bad thing causes you so much more pain than it would normally if you were unhappy, and that’s what he had planned. In actuality all the man’s luckiness was fabricated, he knew where the man lived, he knew his usual morning journey, he knew just where to be, where to place the right things. He had placed the money on the road for the man to find, he had broken into the convenience store workers' house early in the morning and battered them to death with a baseball bat, he broke most of the persons bones, he had snapped their fingers and laughed when they screamed and begged for mercy, that was until he started hitting their head against the wall a few times, then they stopped screaming.   
He had wanted to try out a new method of pain, he found the perfect target. While the man had gone out, he had went around to his house, broke in and tied up the man daughter then proceeding to set the house on fire with the girl still inside. She burned alive. 

 

He had then went back to the man and watched as his good day became better, then he watched as he broke down in tears at the news his house had been burned down along with his daughter. That night the man committed suicide, he hung himself. It brought him so much happiness.

 

Tell me, have you ever lied? I'm guessing a yes. If so then have you ever lied to make someone happier, at some point in our lives we all have lied to make someone else feel better, wither it be lying to someone about how amazing there food tasted, or lying about how you loved the gift they gave you, were in reality the food tasted like shit and the gift is stuffed someone had under some boxes. We’ve all done it, he’s done it. 

 

The prime example of this would be his everyday life. Every day he lies, he deceives, he lives a stranger’s life.

 

It was currently the day after he had cause the man to commit suicide, it was a Sunday, and at the moment he was walking down one of many busy streets in Ikebukuro, they were always so busy, the streets, always filled with so many people, so may lives, so much happiness and joy and glee, yet so much suffering and hatred and pain so much glorious pain, how he loved to bath in the sensation of that feeling, how wonderful. The excitement, it made him so ecstatic he almost wanted to show the world his fangs and then rip every last person he could get his hands on to shreds, every man, woman and child, the pain he would cause it would be heavenly it would be so beautiful, he loved pain so much he adored it, he lived and breathed it, he needed it, he craved it.  
He was used to observation, he observed everything, because when he observed things he could spot the weakness in things, he could spot how to make them suffer. It was how he had caused the man and his daughter to suffer, because he saw them, he saw their weakness and used it for his own pleasure. How disgusting

 

What he was doing walking down the street seemed like any normal activity someone would do every day, but his intentions ware more…sinister. 

 

What he was actually doing was stalking his next prey. The person in question was Seiji Yagiri the precious little brother of Namie Yagiri. He had been waiting for the perfect person to hurt and he found the perfect person. After observing and searching he had found her, the just so perfect person. Namie Yagiri was a strong woman, she was powerful and cold, if she wanted something she got it, if she didn’t have that one fatal weakness then she would have been almost indestructible, but then where would the fun in that be. Her one fatal weakness was of course her little brother, he was the only person she cared about, the only person she cherished, she had such a strong attachment to him it passed the borderline stocker obsessed. To cause someone like her pain, it would be marvelous, it would be an achievement, it would be so much fun. No it was going to be so much fun.


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah new chapter...bla..bla..bla... thanks to LoilG my beta for helping with it...and enjoy or whatever.

Tonight something bad was going to happen in Ikebukuro. It was going to cause so much pain, how he was looking forward to it.

It was dangerous through, very dangerous. So he had to be smart, luckily he was or ells he would have been dead or at least permanently damaged by this point, with all the things he had done he deserved to die. What he was going to do was really going to be fun, he was going to start a war, he was going to make Ikebukuro burn.

Every single person was going to burn, can you imagine that, can you imagine the suffering he's going to cause. When he's done his name will be known and hated as the boy who wreaked havoc on ikebukuro, who killed so many, who cause so many to die. The boy who made children cry.

Sorry I got ahead of myself, you probably don't know what im talking about, that's because I already know what going to happen, and you don't. No, I can't tell the future and what's going to happen hasn't happened yet, so how do I know what he's going to do… I can't tell you that can I, not yet. But im sure you will find out, sooner or later.

As I said he was going to make Ikebukuro burn, starting with Izaya Orihara or his house, but before that he was going to kill Seiji Yagiri, whom he was currently stalking.

Seiji Yagiri was at the moment alone and vulnerable, he watched as the soon-to-be-dead man walked down a busy street, unaware of what he was going to be subjected to in the near future.

He watched as his next victim turned a corner up ahead, quickening his pace to keep up with him, and turning up his collar, to stop the slight wind that was flowing through the street making his green jacket flap around before he zipped it up.

He knew ware Seiji was heading, his house. It was the perfect place to kill him, since it was a place where he would be alone, and if there was something you never wanted to do, it was to be alone with a monster, who wanted your blood.

Seiji had arrived outside his house, he watched him take out his keys and proceed to open and step through into his house, for the last time.

He was watching from across the road, chuckling to himself he walked across the street, the place was almost completely silent, maybe it was because the city knew what was going to happen, maybe it was savoring the little silence it had left. Like the calm before the storm.

He came to be standing outside Seiji house, a large grin on his face. It's sickening.

Stepping forward he took out a pin from his bag and unlocked the door, locking picking was another trick he had picked up. Stepping inside, making sure not to make a sound he pulled a gun out of is bag, inside of his bag were several "useful" tools he had brought with him, the bag he had the tools in was his schoolbag.

He hated school; he disliked everything and everyone in the god forsaken place. He wanted to make everyone in the place suffer and eternal pain by his hands, pain like they had never felt before. He had only once taken out his anger on someone in school.

The unlucky person being his first year high school teacher. He couldn't help the idiotic, low grade asshole of a teacher understand that he was under no Circumstances continue to pry into his business as beforehand the teacher seemed to want to know every little detail of his life. The Several attempts he made to piss the teacher off hadn't worked; he had drenched him with water, ripped up his worksheets, smashed his car windows, and killed his dog. It seemed all his attempts wre futile as the teacher just kept pressing and pressing until one day the teacher just went too far.

How he remembered it clearly

"I only want to be friends with you; you don't have to push me and everyone away"

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you"

"Listen I know it's been hard for you since your mother died"

Crack

"I know how hard it's been for you, I really do"

He moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders

Crack

"I can't imagine the pain myself, of having a parent being lost at such a young age"

Crack

He leaned down, he moved his arm down

"When bad things happen, it's good to have someone there to help comfort you"

His hand moved down

"I could be that person, don't you thing?"

Crack

"I only want to care for you"

His body was pressed againsed mine, his hand at my hip, and was still lowering

"Hey Mik-"

His hand was at my thigh, too far

Crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack

SMASH!

Who would have thought the teacher was a pedophile

Who would have thought that the usually so cheery and thoughtful teacher, who dearly loved and cared about his students so much, would suddenly and without question disappear.

Where to you ask… 6 feet under the ground.

By now he had made his way down Seiji's hallway and could hear him in the kitchen. Water running, he was probably cleaning or cooking, what a crap way to die, right after cleaning the dishes.

Before he had masked his footsteps, but now he made sure his victim would hear him. Having stopped outside the barley open door of the kitchen, he heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

He opened the door, light poured through into the previously dark hallway.

"I asked who you were"

He stayed, silent; his face was hidden in a shadow.

"What are you doing in my house?"

He smiled, still staying silent.

"wh-"

He stepped forward, his face visible to Seiji. He watched as his face changed from emotionless to shocked and then to confusion. He loved to see people's expressions, there hurt, anger, and sadness and of course there pain.

The silence continued for a few seconds, the tension that had built up decreased as Seiji face changed to his last expression, recognition.

"Mik-"

BANG!

He shot him.

His arm that is. He wasn't going to shoot him and be on with it, no. he was going to have fun, what was the point if he didn't enjoy himself.

Seiji screamed out, blood pooled from the fresh wound on his arm. Collapsing he started to squirm on the ground.

"That must hurt right?"

He started walking closer to the fallen body in front of him, the gun still in his hand.

"WELL!"

When he was hurting someone, he loved to hear their voice, because you could hear the amount of pain that the person was going through by the sound of their screams.

Seiji wasn't screaming, which meant he wasn't going through enough pain, he didn't like that, he really didn't like that. It made him angry.

Seiji just kept squirming around; his voice was just whimpers and moans. That was until another shot was fired into his other arm, then he screamed.

Blood was going every ware, on the floor, on the walls and all over his jacket, looking down at what had used to be a green jacket, had been dyed his favorite color of red, blood red.

How it made him happy, how it made me sad.

He stepped forward, blood lust dripped off him in buckets, it was showing just how fearsome he was, im sure that by now Seiji already knew what was going to happen to him, it was his smile.

He pulled the black bag off his shoulder, reaching inside into it and pulling out a pair of pliers

"Mi-mi-m"

He stepped on his arm, pressing on the gaping wound

Seiji was screaming, He was laughing.

Bending down, taking Seiji's arm he put his bag down besieged him.

"Tell me, do you like pain"

Bringing his hand forward he placed his middle finger between the pliers

"N-n-no"

He squeezed, blood stated dripping around the pliers, screaming filled the room as the body in front of him started to squirm and struggle to get out of his grasp. He just continued to press down on the tools handles.

"Too B-A-D" he sung, in a horribly cheerful tone.

Harder and harder he pressed, Seiji was screaming and shouting, what a beautiful melody. Finally he stated to feel cracking as the bone started to shatter under the pressure of the metal tool, he yanked the pliers back, the bone and flesh trading and snapping till the finger was no longer part of his hand but a discarded piece of flesh lying in a pile of blood on the floor.

"AHH HA...HA….YES…YES…YES…HAHAHA...YES! HAHAHAHA THIS! THIS! IS WHAT I WANTED! THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH1 YOUR PAIN YOUR PAIN GIVE IT ALL TO ME! I WANT IT ALL! AHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!"

I told you didn't I, has a monster.

His manic laughter died down, leaving what can only be described as a sickening smile in its place.

"This…this is so much fun yes..yes it is, but….i can't stay for very much longer"

Bending down even further so that he was right next to Seiji, he turned his head and whispered into his ear.

"So I'll have to make this quick, ok"

Coming back up he looked down into the terrified face below him, he looked at the wonderful expression. Eyes wide with fear, pain and shock, blood splatted every ware, tears drenched his ghostly pale face. How wonderful.

He grabbed the bag lying next to him, pulling out a black tub and a lighter.

"w-w-whihichihichhihic" as Seiji attempted to ask him what was in the black tub, he started to cough up large amounts of blood.

"What's this?

I hated his smile

His hand shot forward, grabbing Seiji's mouth and forcing it open, taking the black tub and tipping it upside down pouring the contents of it into his mouth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH" He was laughing again

After about half the contents from the tub were gone he took it out of his Seiji's mouth and poured the rest of the liquid onto his thrashing bloody, body.

A thick intoxicating smell filled the room, it was overpowering and lethal.

"It's gasoline"

Putting the tub, gun and pliers back into the bag he pulled out a phone. Going onto the dollars website he set up a link, then and hit record. Everyone would be able to see his master piece, everyone was going to see the pain he had and was going to cause.

Making sure that the camera could see Seiji, he lit the lighter and threw it onto his body. He went up in flames, blood curdling choked screams tore out of Seiji's raw throat as his flesh was burned and reduced to charcoal.

Threw the video those who were watching could hear Seiji's agonizing screams and his attacker's insane laughter.

I'll stop now, I don't want to tell you the details except for he stood and filmed the whole thing, smiling at laughing the entire time, before shutting off the recording and grabbing his things and leaving the residents.

He ran out the house and down the street, hearing sirens fill the darkening night.

After about 10 minutes of running he came to a stop in a darkened alleyway, taking off and changing his blood stained jacket and jeans ha took out a plastic wrapped bag filled with fresh clothes to change into. He cleaned himself up and changed, making himself look presentable to the public-eye, not that he really cared. He actually loved his new red jacket. He loved the beautiful redness of it. The reason why it was so vibrant was because it was stained with blood, and that's why the colour was so beautiful.

Putting his old clothes into the bag along with the blood covered tools he threw it into a dumpster, although he took out the gun and hid it in his new jacket. Before leaving the alleyway he lit the dumpster on fire, destroying the evidence.

He walked out into the street, blending into the mass crowd of people.

Why?

He continued to walk on, heading to his house and the next part of his plan.

"Because it's just so fun"


	4. More than meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you, ikebukuro's going to burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not make sense to some, it get complicated with different people talking. I ment to try and fix the problem but I ran into some trouble, so I hope it makes sense. Also the chapter is unbetaed because of yet another problem, but I'd like to thank LoliG anyway cuz she kinda motivates me to write this. And finial thank you to all who gave Kudos. 
> 
> NOIZ xx

Online chat 

\- hey everyone!  
\- hey  
\- hello  
\- Did you see that video on the dollars website?  
\- No what video?  
\- Ye I did, disgusting right!  
\- I know  
\- What happened?

XXXXXXX - has entered the chat room  
\- Hello  
\- Hi  
\- Hey  
\- Hey ya  
\- Are you guys talking about the Dollars video?  
\- Yes  
\- What happened? O.o  
\- There was a video posted last night on the dollars website of someone killing this  
Other guy  
\- really?  
\- Ye it was horrible  
\- The guy that was killed was burn alive  
\- No way  
\- It's true, I watched it  
\- I heard about it but I didn't think it was true  
\- You don't think it's actually real do you?  
\- Maybe  
\- I hope it's not  
\- I think so  
\- Same, it looked real  
\- You can do a lot with photo edit these days  
\- It didn't look edited  
\- Did you hear the laughing?  
\- Ye, it was creepy  
\- Laughing?  
\- Someone was laughing throughout the entire video  
\- Who would do that..  
\- It must have been a dollar right?  
\- It might have been a serial killer  
\- Eek scary  
\- I don't think I'll go out a night for a while  
\- Just in case  
\- It might just be a joke  
\- If it is a joke it's a really bad one  
\- Yeah  
\- Sorry everyone I got to go  
\- Ok I should probably get going as well  
\- Yeah same  
\- Ok then by  
\- See ya  
\- Goodbye  
\- By

XXXXXXX - has Left the chat room  
XXXXXXX - has Left the chat room  
XXXXXXX - has Left the chat room

\- oh well just me then....guess I'll go

XXXXXXX - has Left the chat room

He liked to play games, to taunt others. Stirring up fear and conspiracy in the minds of people was just a fun past time for him. Seeing what the effect his actions made on normal people gave him some sort of sick pleasure. After killing seiji he had went home immediately see how popular his wonderful video was, he was hopping his video would be a hit, something for all the internet to gossip about. He wa sent disappointed.

It was sad really, as soon as something bad happened everyone talks about it, they give their opinions on the matter for the whole world to see, but only online, only when they his behind a computer screen they are so bold.min real life barley anyone voiced there opinions so loud.

It was an unspoken truth that when bad things happen to other people it gave the rest of us something to talk about. It gave us a means to concentrate on something other that our boring empty lives.

It's funny, it's just so funny

If a person spends there entire life doing good, helping others. Being the good guy in a world full of crappy people, then once that person dies nobody cares, nobody gives a dam about there lifetime of good deeds.

However if that same person was to do one bad thing in a lifetime of goodness then everyone loses there minds, then everyone cares, everyone talks. Why? Because we all want to focus on something bad other that ourselfs.

People were funny like that 

And.....oh no

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

This...this wasn't meant to....

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry what I said was wrong. What I said earlier was wrong, he went meant to do this. I didn't know really.

I told you earlier that he was going to burn ikebukuro, I didn't know he was going to do it like this. He hid it from me you see, I didn't know he was going to do this, I can't watch him all the time. Everyone has to sleep.

I didn't know 

He walked down a street in ikubuko, head down, a hood covering his face, he dropped a black bag at the side of the street.

I'm sorry

He continued walking, across the road, blending in with the many others crowding in the city, all with different lives, reasons and motives. He dropped another bag in a trash can.

Please someone 

He walked past a large shop, a children's store. He dropped another bag.

Stop him

He kept walking and walking

Please

He dropped another bag

Anyone?

He passed through the crowded park, children were playing, people were having laughing and having fun. He dropped another bag.

Someone?

He past a restaurant 

Stop him

A school

Please anyone

A hospital 

Stop me.....

He was outside orihara izaya's house, he walked in the building, he past the receptionist stopping to say hello and then went past the stairs and onto the elevator. As the elevator went up he smiled, reaching the right floor the lift opened and he got out.

He could hear screaming, screams of torment, of pain, his beautiful pain.  
He could hear what he had caused the night before. The first part of his masterpiece.

YES everything was fitting into place, every thing was just so funny!

I-I'm s-so sorry

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHHAHHAH

"So noisy everyone"

He was outside izaya's door, he could hear bangs and screams 

SMASH! 

Something was thrown against the other side of the door, then more screaming.

"Better be careful" 

Opening the door he stepped inside

" WHO DONE IT, WHO KILLED MY SEIJI"

The place was a mess

The screaming mess of a woman that was Seijis older sister was the one causing all the mess, she was I a frenzy, throwing everything she got her hand on, while izaya lately dogged everything that that came his way.

He stopped, stepping on some broken glass, izaya turning his head at hearing him arrive.

"BRING HIM BACK"

He looked at him, a smile on his face 

"What a mess"

Namie had now stopped throwing things and screaming and was now just silently sobbing on the floor, her body curled into a ball.

Hahaha what a pathetic mess hahahahahaahahahahahah

"What are you doing here?"

Izaya looked dangerous, his eyes looking right at him.

"What am I doing here? Well after the recent events, I thought I would drop by"

"And the blood?"

"I said hello to the receptionist before coming up"

Ahahahahahaahahahahahah H-he bashed her head in Ahahahahahaaha It was haha was 

It was horrible 

It was so funny hahahahaha

"I didn't expect to see you like this, your different"

Hahahahahaha that sounds familiar 

"Funny my mother said that to me once"

I remember 

"Right before I killed her"

I remember hahahahahahaha

It was when he or.....should I say we were eleven 

"Come in for lunch honey"

We were playing outside in the garden 

"You need to find some friends to play with"

We stayed quiet, our mother bent down putting a love img hand on our head, she put her other hand on our cheek.

"What's wrong" she asked

"Nobody likes me" i answered 

It was true, nobody liked us, they were scared because they used to hurt everyone. The other two, they were bullies.

How mean 

People called us crazy, behind our back, all the other kids

We showed them

They hurt them

"That's not true, they just haven't given you a chance, they haven't seen the real you yet"

"That exactly it"

"What?" 

" nothing mother, let's go eat lunch"

We pulled away from her and into the kitchen 

I don't like her 

Me nether 

Don't touch her 

Hahahahaha

I didn't like how he stayed silent after that

That night I remember waking up that night and not being able to move 

I couldn't speak 

\- What's going on  
-  
\- Haha he's taken control

Sitting up, I could here my mother in the hall

\- I don't like her, I want her pain

\- Don't touch her 

We walked over to the bedroom door 

\- STAY AWAY FROM HER!

\- Haha this is great, priceless

\- SHUT UP!

\- It's been ages since I has fun

\- DONT YOU DARE HIRT HER, STOP! 

"Honey what are you doing you"

Her voice was so beautiful, full of such care and warmth.

We stepped towards her, she was standing next to the stairs.

"Hey what's wrong Honey?"

\- PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM HER!

"Your different, what wrong"

"Hey mother, give me your pain"

"W-wa-"

We ran the last few steps between us and her, then he pushed her, It was like time stopped as I watched her fall.

"Aaaaaaah"

There was a sickening crack as her head hit the stairs, then a thud when she hit the bottom.

Then a jolt went through our body and I was back in control. I ran down after her, tripping at the bottom and falling into a red pool of liquid next to her body.

"N-n-no no no no no no" 

\- Red, such a beautiful colour 

"No no no no no no" 

\- I think she's dead.....hahaahah

"M-m"

Gasping I bent down, trying to hear her

"M-mi-Mika-mikado....w-w-wh-y"

"I'm sorry"

He took control completely after that.

\- Finished storytelling 

"So tell me Mika-chan what do you want"

"Well you know how much I love you izaya. So I wanted to share my beautiful masterpiece with you"

"Oh really and wh-"

He pulled out a black box, a metal switch on the front. He threw his head back and a laugh filled the room.

" I'm going to make ikebukuro burn"

He flicked the switch 

BOOM!


	5. Laugh much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit i need to not make any promises about updating times ever.....i just cant keep to them

Hello! Hey! Hello! ANYONE THERE...well…hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Your there aren’t you…you remember me don’t ya….well you do, it me.

MW! You know me! Not the cry-baby or the monster, im the other one, im…me hahahahahahahaha!

So anyways are you annoyed? Irritated? Is it because you want to know how there doing the other two are getting on ya! Well……to bad im talking at the moment so SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! Ok you get it right? We will get to them I promise…but not now, first im going to tell you something important…got it…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

But.in all seriousness, you know about him don’t you? You do I know you do, don’t lie to me or I kill you. No laughing why? Because I told you this is serious. Him, you know him. No not “I love pain” no not him, im talking about the brat, the cry-baby the one who’s always blabbering and crying “ oh please please I don’t want to hurt anyone” BLA BLA BLA! You know him don’t you hmmmmm.

What’s his name, what is it….OH YE!

Its M-I-K-A-D-O, the stupid brat, the liar. Yes that’s it, a liar. All he does is lie.

Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie

All he does is LIE. How? When? Why? WHAT!

I’ll tell you, so calm down. I’m doing you a favour here…that’s bad, bad bad bad

It’s bad if you owe one, still gona read? Yes or no 

Tick tock tick tock tick tock 

Ok you’re listening, he is lying, a liar he lies

For one he told you, he said the HE not him he… lets make it clear ok. Deep breath… ok so he said that “Mr I love pain” was a monster. That “Mr I love pain” was scary, the big bad wolf.

Nononononononono

You don’t know him, you don’t know.

He’s not a monster, no no no…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He’s worse AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Actually wait I know I’ll just call him a monster, yes its easier….but still he lied, you see me and the monster, we had fun, oh so much fun. I’ll tell; I’ll tell you a tale, a story about me and the monster.

One day, when we were 13 I had such a great plan…..

Narrators POV 

It was 4 years previous to the current time, it was a reasonably sunny and bright day, just after lunchtime started when the tragedy struck, and the death of a young boy aged 13 years. The boy’s name doesn’t really matter but how he died was. It wasn’t an accident or a natural passing, no. it was murder. It was the period before lunch when the murderer started his plan, a boy the same age as his victim yet so much more cruller in his head. He was insane, a monster.  
So many people in one head, wouldn’t you go insane as well? It’s a shame though, for the one who was genuinely nice, not like the other two, not like those monsters. Although I suppose it’s only a matter of time right? Before the good of the three becomes like them. It’s sad isn’t it, that the easiest people to turn bad are the ones that start of o-so-innocent. 

Right?

4 Years earlier – high school

I had such a great plan ,oh I was so excited. Oh this was going to be fun, but I needed help so I said to the monster

“Hey! Hey”

“What do you want”

“You like pain right?”

“…”

“You do don’t ya, pain and suffering is your game…right!”

“…”

“I have a plan, a fun one, see I want to hurt someone”

“…”

“Unlike you I just like to hurt people plain and simple”

“…”

“HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME!”

“What’s your plan?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” I had to take a breath “my plan, well…”

TIME SKIP – a few minuets 

“So let’s get to work”  
The monster only gave a growl in return, although I could tell he was as excited as I was for our big plan hahahaha

It was time to start, first: identify victim, who? A stupid popular idiot, you know the guy who everyone loves, the guy at the top of the class, him.  
The guy was athletic and sporty, everyone loved him. He had such a bright future….had. You see I really don’t like guys like that, I hate them, I hate him. I don’t really care for his name; I just want him dead is that so much to ask hmmm.  
You see no matter how strong or great a person is, everyone has a weakness. And do you know his? Peanuts….fucking peanuts, hahahahaha how pathetic.   
So you see, this is how the plan is going to work. First pick a day to do it on, what day? A lovely sunny day where the darkness lays in the shadows of the bright disgusting lies. Now second, an excuse to execute the plan, I need to leave class, what class? Physical Education. So first I get out of class, all I need to do was fake feeling sick, complain to the teacher about having a bad stomach ache and feeling dizzy and then I get excused to go to the medical room, easy.   
So here I was standing in my shorts and short top with the monster waiting patiently for our plan to start. Walking over to the teacher, who was standing in a blue tracksuit blowing his stupid whistle as teams of kids ran around a track, like little sheep all following each other in a circle, ah people really ear pathetic aren’t they, pathetic brainless clone’s. I want to kill them all. 

“Excuse me sensei”

The teacher looked around at me 

“What is it?”

“Im feeling sick sensei, can I go to the medical office”

“Ok go ahead”

Ha-ha so easy, so we walk back towards the school and through into the changing rooms, you see of course I had to prepare little beforehand for this plan, im not stupid see. Although I did need help from the monster, you see it’s was the little details he was good at, those little annoying discriminating details. So after I told him my little plan he smoothed out the details. So next we walk out the changing rooms and into the corridor, down past the medical room and into our classroom. We stop and stared at the sun lit room, although as we start to move a blacked cloud covered the sun making a shadow loom over the used to be bright area. Walking across the room we stop at our victim’s desk, bending down and opening his back. We grinned our lovely grin, I can barely contain my excitement…hahaha…so exiting oh I can’t wait anymore. So we open his bag and find his lunch, ya that’s right haha can you guess the plan yet? We open the bento, inside is the same lunch he has every day; fruit, carton of apple juice and sandwiches, what a healthy guy. Ok ok here’s where the peanuts come in. remember what I told you about the peanuts, ya is weakness. This is where the monster came in, how to get the peanuts in his lunch, yes that’s the plan. How? Crush them, till there dust and then mix them in with his food do he will choke and splutter and clog his throat up till he’s blue in the face and till he’s buried in the ground. So I’ll put the dust into the sandwich and watch him die from this pathetic death, the monster said he’s not going to check his food when he eats oh so perfect. So finished with the food I pack it away all nice and neat, and put it back in his bag. Oh and not to forget the last thing, you see he has this little annoying pen thingy encase of…emergency’s you see and really im happy I had the monster help me with this , so before I go I take his emergency pen thing so that he’ll have no chance of…well…surviving.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

“That laugh of your really is something”

Time Skip – Lunch 

Wait wait wait wait…oh so close….waiting…waiting…and here we go.  
We watched me and the monster we watched as our victim walked to his death or his desk…hahahahahah…so there he was laughing and joking with his friends, he had an arm around one of his “friends” neck, living without a care in the world.  
I watched as they all sat down, pulling chairs around into a circle and taking out there bento’s or food they bought at the shop. I had to remember not to smile on occasions like this, oh but it was so hard not to. I can tell the monsters feeling the same way. Our victim opened his bento taking out his sandwich, I could feel the excitement rising, so close oh so close. 

Come one just eat the dam food, he was busy talking to his “friends” and kept pausing as he was about to eat the sandwich, annoying. The monster reminded me to be patient. Finally he took a bite, his reaction was almost instant. His face went a little red as he spat the food out, his “friends” looked at him with surprise. The boy stood up choking as the other member of the class looked to see what was happening, it’s funny to watch, everyone’s reactions. Nobody really gives a fuck about anyone unless it’s a chance to watch someone be humiliated or hurt, nobody cares about you, hahahaha yeah you I said you…you think you “friends” are acutely real, you think they care for you eh? Well let me tell you something… they don’t. Haha…they don’t, they’ll say they care for you and there your BFF for life but really it a lie. A BIG FAT LIE! One day they’ll betray you, talk about you behind your back…..they don’t care for you, not really…..as soon as you fall, they be waiting to “pick up the pieces” or as I like to say, laugh behind your back HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH……anyway back to our best soon-to-be-dead boy, by now he had fallen to the floor, spluttering and coughing hold his neck. People panicking all around him. I hear someone shout for help, “Oh help help teacher come help” hahahaha, the boy was blue in the face and was starting to stop moving. Some of his “friends” were rapidly searching through his back, probably for the injection thingy I stole……..oh how good this feels oh how amazing, to watch some worthless human being suffer and die right in front of me..hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

The teachers didn’t make it in time to save him….he was dead one way or the other…..me and the monster made sure.  
4 years later 

SO THERE YOU GO! Story times over, I know your sad right….well what can I say hahahaha so anyways, let me guess you want to go back to the monster eh…haha I don’t think you like what’s happening very much but hey, I don’t care….acutely I think it might be fun to see you hurting eh, you better watch out.

Present time

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I listened in horror at the sounds or chaos; the loud explosions shook the building. 

t-this wasn’t meant to be like this. This wasn’t…n-no n-no i…i…i…didn’t… 

Izaya was standing still, his eyes widened in a rare moment of shock. While Namie was still curled up on the floor . The explosions ended suddenly but the building still had small tremors for a few seconds after before fading into stillness leaving an empty silence and a sickening aura of insanity.

“I-Z-A-Y-A” 

I didn’t…I didn’t...it…wasn’t me…help..help..me..help….me…it..Wasent…it………was……..Me?...was…it….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was fucking great!

“ what did you do Mikado”

He looked up, staring at Izaya straight in the face.

“I told you Izaya, I made ikebukuro burn”

And with that he turned around a smile stretching the length of his face, a cruel smile. He began to laugh, and laugh and laugh…

So we left his standing there he was still laughing, what a horrible laugh. We skipped down the hall and into the lift, not even blinking at the blood on the floor and the elevator buttons; we got to the bottom floor with a ding. Stepping out into the hallway, past the body of the receptionist. He smiled at the memory.

15 minutes earlier 

Walking into the apartment building Izaya stayed in we walked to the front of the reception. He was exited, I could tell. So excited that as soon as he walked up to the receptionist he pulled out a hammer from the black bag slung around his shoulder and…

“Hello, can i-“

Crack!

He smashed her over the face with the blunt object, blood splattering across her face and her desk; crimson spots littered the Wight papers spread out over the table. She let out a half startled shriek but could do not do anything more. Her neck twisted to the side at an inhuman angle, falling from her chair she fell to the ground.

“HA..HAHA.AHAHAHAH”

He laughed in his rare moment of madness…well he’s always mad but…always so calculated at the same time, he knew what to do and the possible consequences of his actions, but not now, now he just acted in the moment. He was wearing gloves so at least finger prints wouldn’t be found, not that his prints were on any kind of data base anyway. nor were there cameras in the building either so no video evidence.  
He climbed over the desk, blood smuggling over his cloth as he slid over. He had abandoned his back at the other side. He could hear the receptionist whimpering from the floor, it filled his was a sick pleasure to hear her pain. Jumping down next to her he barely missed stepping on the poor woman, the woman in question was a bloody mess, her face smashed in. she was trying to cover herself with her arms. Any normal person would be shocked, horrified, disgusted at the brutal sight, but not him, never him. When others would dart into help her immediately he just stood there smiling his horrible smile, enjoying the view, his artwork and pride. I was screaming on the inside as I watched the scene before me unfold, like I had bending so for years, maybe it was the other ones mental laughter or his repulsive smile that made this so unbearable. I don’t know, when you here about attacks on the news, what do you think? Not much right. But being here while it happens is different, it hurts more, oh so much more…he probably liked that though. It scares me really, I don’t really know what’s happening but I feel like im going numb, do I really care about her , the woman? Or do I just feel like im supposed to be morally obliged to feel bad for her, for her family. They were going to be so upset when they find out about her, her brutal murder. Oh there pain….I already knew he was going to love that.

The woman had started trying to move but he wouldn’t let her, bending down and pushing her fully to the ground his smile turned full blown psychotic as he saw the terrified, pained look on the woman’s face. Her whimpers and choked sobs muffled as blood filled her mouth. He grabbed he neck and pushed her down completely she didn’t struggle at all as she was in too much shock from the first blow. Raising the hammer up he watched as the woman’s eyes widened as she let out a small whimper of protest before he brought the tool down and smashed the center of her face, he heard an audible cracking sound as her nose took most of the impact of the blow, her head smashed against the floor but he didn’t stop in his attack, again he brought the hammer up and again he smashed her over the face with it, again and again and again.  
When he was finished all that was of the woman face was a pile of blood, flesh and bones.

She was dead

Back to present

We strolled out the office, through the doors and into the open, a smell of smoke in the air....it was time for the next part of his plan.  
You know the saying “it can’t get any worse than this” is a lie, I think what’s going to happen next, is much more worse than anything you can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Also note that its ensure this fic will Not by any circumstances be discarded or canceled ( because people who discard there fics piss me off even more than people who gender bend characters or crossover with harry potter, i fucking hate harry fucking potter)


End file.
